Stone Wolf
by Inan1232
Summary: Roku the fox-witch has his eyes set on Kouga and Inuyasha for his collection... But just how does he collect? And what's this about statues? Rated M for a reason, Yaoi


**Okay, like I said before, I write special, rare fetishes/kinks. There isn't enough fanfic like this. If I could draw, I'd make English doujins instead. Anyway, Like I said, if you have any requests, ideas for my stories, or just wanna chat, PM me, or e-mail me. I'd be more than happy to do commissions for all of you out there! **

**(P.S. THIS STORY IS YAOI. MALE ON MALE BOYXBOY. If you don't like, don't read! I don't like flamers!)**

**-Ian, stay freaky!**

Kouga ran at the cliff face, kicking mercilessly at the rock until it broke. He grinned at the huge scar he had left on the rock, matching the others perfectly. He had bee running, jumping, kicking and pounding away at the granite with his legs, training to get stronger. After the death of Naraku, and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, he had lost his super-speed, and Kouga was determined to become strong enough to take on anyone, jewel shards or not.

Little did he know, hiding in the bushes was a twisted demon, waiting for him to tire himself out a bit. Roku was a very powerful fox demon, the product of a kitsune and a powerful witch. His magic was less of a trickery type, and more of the chaotic type. His long brown hair fell in front half of his face, and green eyes stared at the attractive Ookami as Kouga trained. His grin spread wider as he saw Kouga's movements slowed and his breathing get more labored.

It was time for the fox-witch's plot to be revealed.

He stepped from the bushes, his pretty blue outfit caught Kouga's eye, and he whirled around, taking a fighting stance, teeth bared, fists up, legs tense.

"Yeah. I like that stance! Perfect!" Roku snapped his fingers and speaks of green lit up his hand.

"Who the hell are you!" Kouga growled, still unaware of the magic that had captured him.

"Ah! Of course, how rude of me." Roku bowed low, his long hair brushing the ground. "My name is Roku, better known as Roku the Spellbound!" Kouga snarled again, glaring at the witch-fox.

"Well, whoever you are, leave my territory, or I'll tare you apart!" Roku's demonic grin only got bigger, baring his fangs.

"Oh really? Just try it." Kouga moved to reach around, to rip Roku's head off. Had the spell not been in place, Roku knew well enough that the wolf's reflexes and strength would have easily been the end of him. However, his magic prevented that. Kouga couldn't move an inch- he was paralyzed.

"Wh.. what the hell is this!" Kouga tried to bend his arm out of the ready-to-strike pose and uncurl his fist, but he couldn't. "What the hell!"

"I see you've finally realized that there is a spell is on you." Kouga's eyes narrowed, and he almost shouted obscenities at the witch... if his mouth hadn't stuck in his ferocious growl.

"Mhph!" Roku smiled again, snapping his fingers again, an some of Kouga's skin, the part just above his left nipple, turned gray-black. Roku grinned, feeling himself get aroused.

"Ah... so the spell is working!" Kouga growled, only making noises of panic when he realized that the grey spot had gotten bigger, covering his nipple.

"You see, that grey isn't just coloring, or magic. It's stone." Kouga's eyes widened in horror. He looked down at the tainted part of his flesh with desperation. "You see... I'LL ADD YOU TO MY COLLECTION!" The fox-witches eyes had gone blood red and he was drooling. A twisted smirk covered his face and his hands shook with greed and anticipation.

"Mfhp!" Kouga's paralyzed face was still growling, and he still couldn't talk. Roku went over to the paralyzed wolf, running his hands across the still-flesh abs.

"Delicious... I love wolves... So strong and resilient..." Kouga groaned as the spot grew bigger, turning his whole left peck and his shoulder to stone. It was an odd stone, gray-black, nothing like any stone Kouga had seen before. "Do you like it?" Roku had noticed Kouga staring at the stone, he rubbed it, sending waves of pleasure throughout Kouga's body.

"Uhhg..." Roku grinned again, feeling Kouga's erection inside his pelt.

"You see, not only is your body turning to stone, but that stone is indestructible. Not only that, but being touched anywhere is like being rubbed in the most sexually sensitive places, all over your body." Kouga groaned as Roku rubbed his stone nipple, making the normally sensitive flesh send waves of enormous pleasure through his body. Had Kouga been unsupported by magic and not paralyzed, he would have fallen to the ground, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

"Nngah!" Kouga tried to buck his hips in need, but he was still stuck. The kitsune smirked and pulled off Kouga's loincloth, revealing a large stiff cock, roughly a foot long. His green eyes lit up in joy as he ran his hands up and down the shaft, making Kouga beg through clenched teeth.

"What a perfect specimen for my collection!" He ran his hand over Kouga's tip, eliciting more muffled sounds. Roku could tell that some was begging, others swearing, and most of it was just moans.

More of Kouga's body had become the super-sensitive stone, his whole torso and arms up to his elbows were rock hard. The pattern had skipped his groin though, and had started at his knees instead. Kouga gave a confused 'mmph' as he strained his eyes to look at his legs.

"Oh, the skipping? Well I wouldn't want to turn this deliciously large cock into stone quite yet... but don't worry! It will happen."

And with that, he buried his face in Kouga's groin, and began to blow him, taking all 12" down his throat. The wolf moaned, his ferocious face twitching as he tried to close his eyes. Pleasure washed over his as Roku rubbed his inner-thighs, which had (along with his abs, legs, and ass) become stone. He needed to move, to buck, to _come_. And Roku knew it.

He felt Kouga's balls start to stonify, and he knew the demon was close to completion. Both of his orgasm, and to becoming a statue. He stopped as he brought Kouga right to the edge, allowing him to relax for a moment, able to move. Kougas eyes closed as he took on a peaceful expression of pleasure, and his hands relaxed from fists. But at that moment, just before Kouga came, the stone finished, and he was left in a state of painful arousal. His cock ached, his balls ached. And just when he thought it was bad enough, Roku rubbed his stone-cock.

Because of the magic sensitivity his new stone body had, it was the most pleasure-overload he had even been given. If he had his real bdy, he would have cum his balls dry and then some with that much pleasure. Instead, he stood motionless, his mind screaming for release, his cock painfully hard. Roku smiled and rubbed his balls, getting another, smaller, pleasure-overload.

"Well then Kouga-kun. Shall we?" And with that, they vanished.

[][][]

**Like I said, I cater to strange tastes. Anyway, this was inspired by a doujin I read. Here's the page its the "Stoned!":**

**/blog/?cat=186**

**Unfortunately, it's in Japanese, so I can't actually read it... oh well. The art was good. Ill write more chapters soon**

**-Ian, stay freaky.**


End file.
